Emblem Editor
The Emblem Editor is an editor featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare that allows the player to select from various emblems to create a unique insignia. It is accessed from the Playercard, and, like the Clan Tag, can be painted onto the player's gun. Call of Duty: Black Ops Overview The editor allows twelve layers to be bought. Each of these layers can hold one emblem which can be bought for . Most of these emblems are then resized, cropped, or rotated into the player's choice of things, including (but not limited to), logos, scenes, animals, etc. Before the player unlocks the Emblem Editor at Level 10, they will have a default emblem that signifies each rank that the player is on. This could last until Level 50, if the player decides not to change his/her emblem. Most of the emblems that are used to make the player's "logo" are fairly basic. Below is a list of all of them. The emblem editor was replaced by pre-made emblems and titles (similar to Modern Warfare 2) in Modern Warfare 3. Gallery CodBoEmblemPg.9.jpg|The emblems menu. BO Callsign.png|A Callsign in Call of Duty: Black Ops. CoD Black Ops AUG.jpg|A customized AUG in Call of Duty: Black Ops with an emblem on it. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Emblem Editor has 32 layers that the player can work with. A new feature has also been added in Call of Duty: Black Ops II where players can now store multiple emblems for later use, and then "apply" the one they want. Image items are unlocked via completing challenges and unlocking equipment. List of Emblems in Black Ops II Gallery Emblem Editor BOII .png|Using the Emblem Editor. FAL OSW Carbon Fiber Reflex Sight BOII.jpg|The Lieutenant rank emblem painted on the FAL OSW. The player's emblem can once again be painted on the gun. Emblem Editor Layers .png|Selecting layers to use on an Emblem. Emblem Example BOII.png|An example of an Emblem. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Emblem Editor appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare''https://twitter.com/MichaelCondrey/status/515513963312713728. It is basically the same as the ''Black Ops II editor, with layers that require to complete challenges in order to be unlocked. The player can display their custom emblem on their exo-suit in Multiplayer. Emblem Editor AW.png|The Emblem Editor as it appears in Advanced Warfare Atlas 20mm custom emblem AW.png|A custom emblem applied to a weapon Operator Custom Emblem AW.png|The emblem is also applied to the character model Trivia *The Emblem Editor is not available in the Wii version of Black Ops. It is, however, available on the Wii U version of Black Ops II. *It costs to buy every emblem in Black Ops. *Using the bottom of the Reach emblem will make a transparent line. This line doesn't show up when the player goes to view their playercard. *Originally, the player's currently-selected emblem would show up in Exo Survival when the player did a notable action or had one of their Scorestreaks destroyed, but this was changed in an update. **Also, the player's currently-selected emblem had also appeared on the player's weapons, but this was changed as well. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Emblems Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer